Ein Haufen Kläffer
Ein Haufen Kläffer ist die dreizehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Castle. Ein populärers IT-Girl ist der Schlüssel zu einer Untersuchung, des Todes eines weltbekannten Hundeflüsterers. Ein bekannter Therapeut wird verdächtigt, nachdem das Team festgestellt hat, dass einer ihrer Klienten Zeuge des Mordes war. Handlung Castle, seine Mutter und Alexis unterhalten sich über eine von Alexis Freundinnen, mit der sie einen Trip übers Wochenende machen möchte. Castle ist nicht so überzeugt von der Reise, lässt sich schließlich jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass er die Mutter der Freundin kennenlernt, überzeugen. Das Gespräch wird von einem Telefonanruf unterbrochen. Ein Mordopfer wurde gefunden. Das Opfer ist ein Juror einer Hundeshow, die kurz zuvor stattgefunden hat. Der Organisator der Show hat Francisco tot aufgefunden und erzählt, dass das Opfer einen sehr guten Draht zu Hunden hatte. Meist einen besseren als die Halter selber. Der Hund von Francisco stellt sich währenddessen sehr komisch an und der Organisator der Show bestätigt, dass er dieses merkwürdige Verhalten schon beim Fund der Leiche gezeigt hat. Francisco hat kurz vor seinem Tod noch die Entscheidung über den Siegerhund gefällt, dies hat bei manchen Teilnehmern etwas Unmut ausgelöst, da sie natürlich davon überzeugt waren, dass ihr Hund den Sieg verdient hätte. Eine Zeugin taucht auf, die eine Frau gesehen hat, welche Franciscos Garderobe nach der Show verlassen hat. Sie hat davon sogar ein Video gedreht, so dass die Person sehr schnell als Kay Cappuccio, ein It-Girl, entlarvt werden kann. Castle und Beckett suchen Kay Cappuccio auf. Diese ist gerade bei einem Fotoshooting und nicht sehr erfreut über die Störung. Beckett zeigt schließlich ihre Marke und bittet alle eine Pause zu machen, damit sie mit Kay reden kann. Diese gibt auch zu, Francisco gekannt zu haben. Sie hat ihn angeheuert, damit er mit ihrem Hund ein Training durchführt. Dadurch gab es Meinungsverschiedenheiten und die wollte Kay mit Francisco an dessen Todestag klären. Scheinbar hat Francisco nämlich nicht mehr mit Kay und ihrem Hund arbeiten wollen. Nach dieser Aussage will Kay wieder mit ihrem Fotoshooting weitermachen, doch Beckett befiehlt ihr sich wieder hinzusetzen, schließlich hat sie eine Zeugin, die das IT-Girl am Tatort beobachtet hat. Nach einigem hin- und her gibt Kay zu, dass sie Francisco nach der Hundeschau aufgesucht hat, dieser aber schon tot war. Gemeldet hat sie seinen Tod nicht, da sie Angst vor schlechter Presse hatte. Schließlich meldet sich auch noch eine von Kays Mitarbeiterinnen zu Wort. Sie war an dem Tag anwesend, als Francisco Kays Hund zurückgebracht hat. Scheinbar hat er damals sehr merkwürdig, ja fast paranoid gewirkt und vor allem hat er gedacht Kay arbeite für jemanden. Zurück auf der Polizeistation diskutieren Beckett, Castle, Esposito und Ryan darüber wieso Francisco so paranoid gewirkt hat und vor allem wieso er gedacht habe, dass Kay für jemanden arbeite, da ihr Leben ja eigentlich vor allem aus "Nicht Arbeiten" besteht. Esposito hat Franciscos Finanzen überprüft und festgestellt, dass dieser im letzten Jahr ziemlich hohe Einnahmen zu verzeichnen hatte. Es wird vermutet, dass er die Hundeshows manipuliert hat und dafür bezahlt wurde. Der Hund von Francisco kommt mit Lanie zur Diskussion dazu. Lanie hat es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, den Hund ins Tierheim zu bringen. Castle, der sich mit dem Hund sofort gut versteht, meint, vielleicht könnte der Hund beim Lösen des Mordfalles behilflich sein. Castle und Beckett suchen die Psychologin von Francisco auf. Es braucht eine Weile, bevor klar wird, dass nicht Francisco sondern Royal, Franciscos Hund, der Patient war. Auf Becketts Frage, wann der letzte Termin mit Royal war, antwortet die Psychologin, dass Francisco diesen abgesagt hat, da ihm etwas dazwischengekommen ist. Bevor sich Castle und Beckett verabschieden können, macht die Therapeutin den Vorschlag, dass sie, sie zu Royal lassen. Denn sie denkt, dass sie durch ihn etwas über den Mord in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Castle erklärt sich damit einverstanden. Bei der Durchsuchung der Wohnung von Francisco finden sich Beweise, dass Francisco gedacht hat, dass er unter Beobachtung stand. Castle befindet sich derweilen mit Royal bei der Therapeutin, die sich wie ein Hund verhält, damit sich Royal ihr öffnet. Durch das GPS an Franciscos Handy haben die Detectives herausgefunden, wo sich Francisco vor der Hundeshow aufgehalten hat. Esposito und Beckett suchen den Ort auf. Es handelt sich um ein altes Lagergebäude, zu der sich die beiden mit einem Badge, welcher in Franciscos Tasche gefunden wurde, Zutritt verschaffen. Drinnen stoßen Esposito und Beckett auf zwei Hunde, die sie böse anknurren. Plötzlich befiehlt eine Stimme den Hunden stehen zu bleiben. Es erscheint ein Mann, der Esposito und Beckett fragt, was sie genau hier tun. Bei dem Mann handelt es sich um Jack Patterson, der für Francisco gearbeitet hat. Jack hat eine Erklärung für die hohen Geldeingänge auf Franciscos Konto sowie auf sein Erscheinen ein paar Stunden vor seiner Ermordung in der Lagerhalle parat. Francisco war dabei, eine neue Designerhunderasse zu züchten. Er war kurz davor, dies bekanntzumachen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch die hohen Geldsummen erhalten, da alle einen Hund vom ersten Wurf wollten. Jack meint auch, dass Kay Cappuccio hinter Francisco her war, da sie dem Geheimnis um die neue Rasse auf die Schliche kommen wollte. Kay Cappuccio wird noch einmal verhört. Dieses Mal auf dem Revier. Kay weicht jedoch nicht von ihrer Aussage ab. Dann stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass ein Überwachungsgerät in Cappuccios Hund versteckt ist, denn sobald sie das Revier betreten hat, hat der andere Teil des Gerätes, welcher auf Kevins Schreibtisch lag, angefangen zu piepen. Daraus schließen die Detectives, dass nicht Francisco sondern Kay überwacht wurde. Kay Cappuccio ist über die Nachricht, dass sie überwacht wurde sichtlich geschockt. Vor allem, da dies per Kamera passiert ist und sie jemand nun in jeder Lebenssituation, auch ungeschminkt, beobachtet hat. Da die Kamera im Mäntelchen des Hundes platziert war, folgert Castle richtig, dass derjenige der sie installiert hat, Zugang zu dem Hund haben muss. Kay lässt diesen jedoch fast nie aus den Augen. Beckett fragt sich, was die ganze Sache mit dem Mord an Francisco zu tun hat. Castle stellt eine Theorie auf, dass Francisco umgebracht wurde um zum Schweigen zu bringen. Anschließend streiten sich Beckett und Castle darüber wer Franciscos Hund nach Hause mitnehmen darf. Beim Schere, Stein, Papier verliert Castle und man sieht ihm und dem Hund an wie traurig sie sind. Beckett meint schließlich, dass sie sich den Hund teilen können. So bringt Castle den Hund später bei Beckett vorbei. Esposito sieht sich derweilen mit Kay verschiedene Paparazzifotos an, um eventuell einen Täter zu finden. Beim Anschauen der Fotos wird Kay plötzlich etwas nachdenklich und findet ihr Leben gar nicht mehr so aufregend wie vorher. Sie findet es sogar deprimierend, da sie es mehrheitlich mit shoppen verbringt. Auch macht sie sich Vorwürfe, da Francisco vielleicht wegen ihr umgebracht wurde. Esposito versucht sie zu beruhigen, indem er ihr klarmacht, dass wenn es so ist, Franciscos Tod nicht ihr Fehler ist. Schließlich identifiziert Kay ein Foto von sich, welches letzte Woche gemacht wurde. Esposito kann den Fotograf ausfindig machen, es handelt sich dabei um Markus Hiatt, ein Paparazzi, der schon fast als Stalker durchgeht. Er macht scheinbar alles für ein gutes Foto und hatte auch Zugang zu der Hundeshow. Bald kann Markus Hiatt aufgetrieben und aufs Revier gebracht werden. Dieser streitet jedoch ab, etwas mit dem Tod von Francisco zu tun zu haben. Er bringt die Detectives jedoch auf eine andere Fährte, indem er ihnen klar macht, dass Francisco nicht eine neue Hunderasse gezüchtet, sondern Hunde dazu ausgebildet hat, Designerdrogen aufzuspüren. Beckett bringt Mr. Patterson, der Mann aus dem Lagerhaus, aufs Revier. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass dieser nicht Mr. Patterson ist, sondern ein Agent der Zollbehörde. Auf Castles Frage, was die Hunde tun, sobald sie Drogen riechen, antwortet der Agent, dass sie mit der Pfote am Boden kratzen. Genau dies hat Franciscos Hund am Tatort getan. Castle meint, dass wer auch immer Francisco getötet hat, drei Voraussetzungen erfüllen muss. Erstens muss er Zugang zu Kay Cappuccios Hund haben, zweitens wusste er, dass Francisco Drogenhunde ausbildete und drittens hat er Verbindungen zu dem Vasquez Drogenkartell. Plötzlich fängt Royal neben Beckett an mit der Pfote am Boden an zu scharren, so als wären Drogen in der Nähe. Es scheint so, als würde er auf das Parfum von Beckett reagieren. Es ist dasjenige von Kay Cappuccio, welches jedoch noch gar nicht auf dem Markt ist und somit am Tatort nur von einer Person getragen werden konnte: Kay Cappuccio. Ryan kommt dazu und teilt den anderen mit, dass er einen Zusammenhang gefunden hat. Kay hat vor ein paar Monaten einen Werbespot in Argentinien gedreht und sich bei einem Mitglied der Vasquez Familie aufgehalten. Somit scheint es klar zu sein, wer nun die Hauptverdächtige ist. Kay wird wieder aufs Revier beordert und mit den Tatsachen konfrontiert. Sie streitet jedoch weiterhin alles ab und ist total überrascht, als Beckett sie über die Rolle der Vasquez im Drogengeschäft informiert. Das Verhör wird dann aber von Esposito unterbrochen. Als Beckett und Esposito den Raum verlassen, gesteht Kay Castle, dass sie sich wünscht Francisco nie kennengelernt zu haben. Bei dem anschließenden Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass Kays Freund sie auf Francisco gebracht hat. Castle sieht sich noch einmal das Promovideo zu dem Parfum an und sieht dabei, dass Kay Parfum versprüht und dieses auch ihren Freund, welcher neben ihr sitzt, trifft. Esposito informiert Beckett derweilen, dass er Verbindungen zwischen den Vasquez und Kays Freund finden konnte. Dieser bemerkt jedoch an dem Blick von Beckett, dass er verdächtigt wird und flieht. Castle und Royal versperren ihm jedoch den Fluchtweg und er kann schließlich festgenommen werden. Am Schluss ist jedoch immer noch das Problem zu lösen, wer denn jetzt definitiv für Royal sorgen darf. Beckett findet das geteilte Sorgerecht keine Langzeitlösung und meint, dass sie Royal entscheiden lassen sollen, wohin er lieber gehen möchte. Beckett stellt sich auf die eine Seite des Raums, Castle auf die andere und beide rufen Royal zu sich. Dieser weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht und kann sich gar nicht entscheiden. Schließlich läuft er direkt zu Kay Cappuccio, die sich freut einen neuen Hund aufzunehmen. Als Alexis nach Hause kommt, meint Castle zu ihr, dass er ihr den langersehnten Wunsch erfüllt und ihr einen Hund kauft. Sie meint jedoch daraufhin, dass er den wohl eher haben will um sicherzugehen, dass sie vom College oft nach Hause kommt. Schließlich beruhigt Alexis ihren Vater, indem sie ihm verspricht, ihn ganz oft zu besuchen. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gastcast *Hilarie Burton als Kay Cappuccio *Justin Hartley als Reggie Starr *Nana Visitor als Dr. Patty Barker *Kevin E. West als Jack Patterson / Kenny Wiser *Tommy Savas als Marcus Hiatt *Scott Lowell als David Hernand *Jim Abele als Adam Green *Tiffany Lowery als Phoebe *Ed F. Martin als Francisco Pilar *Dale Waddington als Kelly Gunther *Robin Sachs als Announcer *Charles Carpenter als Reporter *Andre Ing als Photographer *Diane Modafferi als Uniform Cop Musik *"Lilly" - Pink Martini *"Watch Me Move" - Fefe Dobson Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4